Recuerdos
by CocoNeko
Summary: "No importaba cuanto pensara, seguiria siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo, idiota y optimista."


Ana~! He aquí una de mis tantas reflexiones convertidas en historias. Creo que los personajes mas divertidos, son perfectos para ponerlos a reflexionar.

_Cursiva es Flashback._

**¡Empecemos!**

* * *

Corea del Sur suspiro... Estaba en su casa, tomado te de su aniki Japón sentado viendo el árbol de mugunghwa (Rosa de Siria que son el escudo y la flor nacional de Corea del Sur). Tan pacifico, tan libre. Despreocupado, solo con la necesidad de tener agua y luz solar. El coreano recordó ese día cuando lo sembró.

_-Aniki! ¡Dame la pala!- le ordenaba Corea a su hermano Japón._

_-Toma, Corea-san- Japón se la dio amablemente- ¿Que estamos plantando exactamente?_

_-Una semilla muy linda que encontré cuando caminaba- sonrió el menor_

_-Aiya! ¿Y si en vez de plantar un árbol de manzano, terminas plantando una planta carnívora? No vendré a salvarte- Se quejo el chino_

_-¡No sera necesario! ¡Hyung esta conmigo!- abrazo Im a su hermano, quien solo sonreía tímidamente._

Corea se rió. Ahora media 2 metros. Si, recordó ese día cuando China discutía con el y Hyung y Japón trataban de separarlos. Cuando Hyung y el pelearon por el ultimo twibap (-). Cuando Kiku le enseño su primer anime yaoi... Pero todos se habían ido.

_-¡Aniki! ¡No te vayas!- Le grito con lagrimas Im._

_-Yo... Lo siento hermano- Hyung tomo el rostro de Im y lo acerco al suyo- Por favor... Perdóname- empezó a llorar._

_-¡No te vayas!- repitió Sur- ¡ Quédate! ¡Por favor!- lloro y suplico._

_-Te... te quiero...- le dijo Norte. Después saco un bello collar de la flor de siria. Brillaba intensamente y era del tamaño del dedo de Im. Los pétalos estaban hechos de un suave color rubí y en el centro llevaba una perlita de ámbar Sur levanto la vista. Hyung con los ojos empapados le puso el collar a su hermano menor._

_-¿Aniki?-_

_-Lo hice para tu cumpleaños... Pero es dentro de unos meses... Yo... No estare aqui..._

_-Es hora de irnos, da.- Apareció el ruso tomando el brazo del norcoreano- Tengo piroshki (-)._

_-A-adiós..._

_-No, NO!- Corrio Im, hacia su hermano, pero sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo. Se detuvo bruscamente_

_-He's gone!- le grito Estados Unidos, mientras sostenía al asiático y rápidamente, lo rodeo fuertemente de la cintura con sus brazos._

_-No! 저를하자! (Déjame) ¡Aniki!- le grito Im. El nombrado pego su cara contra el cristal del automóvil y le pegaba frenéticamente con el puño. Pero sintió una punzada en su hombro derecho. Se volteo. El ruso le sonreía infantilmente, con el dardo en la mano. ''Tranquilizante para osos'' Leyo Hyung. Después tuvo un mareo terrible y cayo dormido sobre el cristal roto, haciendo unas cortadas en la frente._

_-HYUNG!- Fue lo único que escucho._

No le importaba que fuese uno de los paises mas ricos del continente asiatico. No le importaba que su música viajara en todo el mundo. No importaba que Estados Unidos fuese su amigo. Solo le importaba su hermano, que vivia en la miseria y trabajaba todo el día para conseguir un poco de pan. Odiaba tener que hablar con su superior y tocar el mismo tema ''El no es nuestro hermano''.

Toco el collar. Todavía lo tenia consigo mismo. Tal vez Corea del Sur fuera muy descuidado y olvida hasta su ropa interior, pero llevaba el collar siempre consigo y jamas se lo quitaba. Casi siempre llevaba su hanbok y se ocultaba perfectamente, para evitar molestas preguntas.

-Korea! I brought a new videogame! Want to play? (Traje un nuevo videojuego! ¿Quieres jugar?)- Entro el estadounidense ruidosamente.

-Daze~! ¿Cual es?- le respondió igual de ruidoso Corea

-Resident Evil 6! ¡Acaba de salir!- contesto el americano sonriente.

El coreano asentía con una sonrisa cada cosa que le decía Alfred. No importaba cuanto pensara, seguiría siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo, idiota y optimista. Pero siempre amaría a su hermano.

* * *

Ana~! Terminado... Espero que les guste :D

Yanne!

(-) Twibap: Galleta de maiz o arroz inflado

(-) Piroshki: Empanada rusa llena con canela y manzana.


End file.
